


Little White Pills

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Humor, Kind of a crackfic., Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Second Person, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 13,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba's day started going downhill around the time he started getting a headache.<br/>Your day became ridiculous when Seto Kaiba tossed drugs onto your desk.<br/>And everything after that? Well that's up to you. </p><p>CYOA<br/>The pairing is not guaranteed and may not be easily obtained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! No profits are made off of this story.
> 
> There are a lot of pages in this CYOA. I've got about fifty done already, and it's nowhere near done. There are also a lot of endgames. No crying if you die. 
> 
> But really, I'm going to try to remember to link all the options to the appropriate pages when I get the pages up.
> 
> Enjoy~

Seto Kaiba placed his fingers to his temple, wishing that his headache would go away. Suddenly, a note inscribed with 'Kaiba' on the outside landed on his desk. He stared at the offensive piece of paper, wondering who the hell had tossed it at him. He picked it up, with every intention of throwing it away simply because the 'i' in his name was dotted with a heart, but then two packaged pills slipped out and onto his desk. 

Between the headache and the pills, Kaiba felt like this day had to be a horrible dream. Was someone trying to give him drugs or something? He decided that reading the note for clarification might be a good idea and opened the slip of paper. 

_Two Tylenol for your headache. ♥_

That made more sense than drugs, but who had figured out that he had a headache today? He glared at the people sitting around him and made eye contact with the girl to his right. Her eyes widened, and she quickly went back to her notes. 

He tossed the note and pills back onto her desk, without so much as a, 'No thanks,' and went back to ignoring the teacher and his headache. Just an hour left until he could get his own painkillers. 

_Turn to the first page._


	2. Page 1

You stared at the pills on your desk and the accompanying note. What the hell was Seto Kaiba doing tossing Tylenol around? And since when did he pass notes to people? 

Upon closer inspection, you realized that the handwriting on the note was distinctly girly. It didn't look like the type of handwriting that Seto Kaiba would have. Then it all clicked as you remembered that the girl in front of you had tossed Kaiba a note a few minutes ago. You'd been staring at his desk, awed at how gutsy the girl was, when Kaiba made eye-contact with you. He must have assumed that you where the one who passed him the note and tossed it back to you. That seemed to make more sense; he probably didn't even read the note. 

You weren't sure if you should throw the pills at the girl in front of you or back at Kaiba. Keeping them was an option, but you were wary of things that came from Kaiba's fangirls. Then again, they were packaged...  
  
_If you keep the pills and toss a thank you note onto Kaiba's desk, turn to page 2._  
_If you throw the pills back to Kaiba, you don't want to get caught with drugs, turn to page 3._  
_If you crumple the note into a little ball and toss it with the pills at the chick in front of you, turn to page 4._


	3. Page 2

Well, free Tylenol was free Tylenol. You could always put it in your locker and keep it there just in case of an emergency. Supposedly it was good for your heart too! 

You scrawled a quick, “Thanks!” complete with a happy face, onto a piece of paper and tossed it onto Kaiba's desk.  
  
_Turn to page 5._


	4. Page 3

You decided to toss the note into the trash and then threw the pills back at Kaiba. It wasn't your problem to deal with, and he really shouldn't be throwing things like this around. The pills landed neatly on his desk, earning you a steely glare. 

You mouthed an exaggerated, 'Not mine,' at him and tried to go back to your work.  
  
_Turn to page 7._


	5. Page 4

Geez, you'd been admiring the girl a few moments ago, but now you were just annoyed. Her note and pills should not be your problem. Angrily, you wrapped the note around the pills, crumpled it into a little ball, and threw it at her head. It bounced off and fell to the floor behind her. Her head snapped around to glare at you. You simply looked at her like she was crazy. 

“What?” you mouthed, pretending that you hadn't just hurled something at her. 

Her eyes narrowed at you, but then a moment later, she was looking hopefully at Kaiba. You followed her gaze to him and noted that he was looking between the two of you with a very irritated expression. Or, at least, you thought he was irritated, sometimes it was hard to tell with him. You didn't spend your time stalking him like some of your classmates. 

The girl seemed to be hopeful about something as she noticed the little paper ball on the floor. She was probably thinking he'd thrown a love letter at her or something. Gullible twit. Quickly she scooped it up, giving you one last glare, before turning back around to open it.  
  
_Turn to page 9._


	6. Page 5

_Thanks?!_

Seto Kaiba, the genius, was officially stumped. Why was the girl tossing a thank you note onto his desk? He decided that her reasons didn't matter and crumpled it up. He would just throw it away later and pretend that it didn't exist. 

Then another note landed on his desk. Another 'To: Kaiba' with a heart over the 'i'. What. The. Fuck. His headache was just getting progressively worse. 

He glanced over at the girl next to him, wondering what was wrong with her, but she was ignoring him in favor of taking notes. He glared at the offending paper. Why was he getting so many notes today? And why didn't they make any sense? He knew that his fangirls weren't very intelligent, but now he was beginning to realize just how stupid they were. 

Then he noticed that the girl across from him was turned around in her seat and waving at him. He ignored her. There was only so much crazy that he could deal with in a single day. 

He didn't even read the second note before he crumpled it up with the first one. Into the trash they would go. 

“Miss Ito, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?” Kaiba wanted to just put his head down and rest as the teacher yelled at someone for not listening. He wasn't worried about the teacher yelling at him. He'd made too many teachers at this school cry. They left him alone now. 

“Um, well.” The girl was sitting nearby and way too loud for his head. “Kaiba, do you feel better?” 

He snapped to attention the moment he was mentioned. It was the girl who had been trying to wave at him. He glared at her and wondered why there were so many stupid people around him. 

“I don't think how I'm _feeling_ is any of your concern. Please don't interrupt a lesson for your idiocy.” 

“Lovely,” the teacher drawled, clearly not amused. “Miss. Ito, see me after class.” 

“BUT I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF THE MEDICINE HELPED!” she wailed. 

Kaiba was very close to throwing a book at her head. Too loud. Pain. 

_Turn to the next page._


	7. Page 6

You watched the exchange between the teacher, Ito, and Kaiba with growing unease. You slowly sank further and further into your seat, hoping that Kaiba wouldn't bring you into it. 

Then Ito wailed about the pills, and you knew that you had to make a choice. 

_If you ignore her, the teacher can take care of it, turn to page 11._  
_If you toss the pills at her head to force her to shut up, turn to page 12._


	8. Page 7

Kaiba glared at the girl next to him. What was the stupid thing thinking? She seemed to be mouthing something at him, but he couldn't make it out. How irritating. 

He glared at the offensive pills. They were packaged but that didn't mean anything to him. Anyone could package anything these days. They were probably ridiculous 'love pills' that were actually just sugar. He didn't put it past his fangirls to pay for things like that. Of course there was always the risk that they were something worse. 

He glared at the girl next to him. He thought she was sane before this, but this event just proved that you never could tell. He tossed the packet at her, not caring that it hit her shoulder. He was surprised to note that she met his glare with one of her own. His surprise doubled as she scrawled something on a piece of paper and held it up for him to see. 

“Screw you. These AREN'T mine!” 

He just stared at her, shocked that she was being rude to him. His surprise only lasted a moment before he went back to glaring at her. 

_Turn to the next page._


	9. Page 8

Kaiba would not give it up. He didn't seem to understand that they weren't your pills and you didn't want them. 

The glare on your face faded as you heard your name called. You realized that the teacher was calling you to attention, and your eyes snapped to the front of the room. 

“Did you have something to share with the rest of the class?” 

She sounded angry, but you were half tempted to hold up the pills and say that Seto Kaiba was throwing drugs at you. 

  
_If you decide to turn Kaiba in for dealing drugs, turn to page 13._  
_If you decide that would be a bad idea, turn to page 14._


	10. Page 9

After class, Kaiba was fully prepared to leave school and ditch the rest of the day. His headache was steadily worsening, and the odd event with the fangirl and pills hadn't done much to help. He still wasn't entirely clear on who threw the note and pills onto his desk, but at this point it didn't matter. 

“SETO!” 

Normally he would have ripped whoever-was-using-his-first-name to shreds for being too familiar with him, but he was too busy trying to hold his head together after that high pitched squeal. He glared, hoping that perhaps she would spontaneously combust and leave him alone. 

“Whydidn'tyoutakethepills?!” 

He had no idea what the fuck she just said and really just wanted her to just get lost. She seemed to be waiting for a response to whatever inane thing she'd said but, frankly, he was done with the day. All he wanted to do was take a few painkillers and get back to work. This bizarre day was becoming too much of a hassle. He stood and pushed her out of the way. 

She was stupid and persistent, a horrible combination, and she followed behind him. “The POWER OF LOVE tells me you have a headache, Seto! Please, take these!” She was in front of him again, hurting his head with her shrill voice, and holding out those god-damned pills. 

“Fuck. Off.” He shoved her out of the way and walked as quickly as he could towards the nurse's office. Hopefully she could give him something for his splitting headache. 

_Turn to next page._


	11. Page 10

During your next period, you worked as an assistant in the office. You didn't work for anyone specific, you simply did any work that needed to be done around the office. Most of the time you ended up doing homework. As you put your stuff under the front desk, you decided that you would ask the school nurse if she had anything for you to do. She was the sweetest person in the office and occasionally gave you candy for helping her out. Delicious, delicious, candy~! Humming to yourself, you burst into her office only to be met with the most hostile blue eyes you'd ever seen. 

“You!” Kaiba was not pleased. “What do you want?!” 

You were not intimidated. In fact, you were the very opposite of intimidated. You were irritated. He'd tossed things onto your desk today and involved you in his weird fangirl... whatever it was, and he had the audacity to be angry with you? 

“I was looking for the nurse. Do you know where she went?” 

“No.” 

“Great, thanks for your help.” Since the sarcasm didn't make you feel better, you muttered, 'Jackass,' under your breath as you went back into the office. You weren't sure if you wanted him to hear you or not, but it didn't matter either way. 

You barely had time to settle down at the front desk to work before the chick from your class burst into the office. 

“IS SETO HERE?” 

  
_If you decide to tell her that he's in the nurse's office, the jerk deserves it, turn to page 15._  
_If you decide to lie to her and convince her to go away, nobody deserves a stalker like her, turn to page 16._


	12. Page 11

Ito was a ridiculously dumb girl, and you really didn't want to get involved with her nonsense no matter how irritating she was. The teacher could deal with Ito by herself. Though Kaiba was beginning to concern you. He was holding his head with both of his hands and seemed to be a bit anguished. Maybe Ito had a point and Kaiba should go to the nurse's office.

But he was a big boy. He could take care of himself. He didn't need you to look after him. He probably didn't even know your name.

Then Ito began full on crying and sobbing about how all her best efforts to help Kaiba were never rewarded, and she actually flung herself out of her seat and latched onto him. At that point, you were as far away as you could be without falling out of your desk. This was the most awkward moment ever. Ito had clearly snapped.

Kaiba shoved her away and stalked out of the room. She tried to follow, but at that point, the teacher had been able to call for reinforcements, and one of the school's security guys was able to restrain her. She was then carted away sobbing that the world was working against her.

You never saw Ito again. Some of the gossips said that she'd been admitted to a mental institution. Others said that Kaiba had a restraining order taken out on her and she'd had to switch schools.

Kaiba, on the other hand, had switched out of your homeroom and into a different one. His life and yours never collided again.

**The End.**  
_Play again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Dead end. Just like a real CYOA~ So tragic.


	13. Page 12

“Would you shut up?” you snapped as you threw the packet of pills at Ito's head. She abruptly stopped wailing and looked at you with wide eyes.

You didn't even bother waiting for her to respond before you continued. “He didn't even take them. He tossed them at me.”

“But... but...” she stuttered.

The teacher was finally sick of the nonsense that was going on. “Both of you, shut up now and see me after class.”

“But this isn't my fault!” you whined. “Kaiba just threw them at me!”

“Shut. Up.”

You glared at the teacher before glaring at Kaiba. This was totally not your day at all.

_If you vow vengeance on Kaiba. It's all his fault that you got involved, turn to page 19._  
_If you vow vengeance on Ito. She's the one who was acting crazy and started this, turn to page 20._


	14. Page 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on reaching this page~ I love this page. It is my favorite page so far. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it too! :D

You waved the packet of pills into the air. “Seto Kaiba is dealing drugs!”

The class burst into an uproar, and you realized that this moment of impulsiveness was probably not one of your smartest moments. In fact, on a scale of intelligence, it was possibly one of your _dumbest_ moments. Kaiba had stood from his seat and was now yelling down at you, but your classmates were shouting to each other, and you couldn't make out what he was saying. Your teacher was in the front of the room, trying to calm everyone down, and failing. You couldn't make out a single word anyone was saying.

Then the girl in front of you snatched the pills from you and started screaming at you too. Her shrill voice was a little easier to make out, but you still only caught a few words. Something about a 'bitch' (which probably meant you) and 'stealing' (again, possibly you).

Then a shrill whistle had everyone covering their ears in pain. It stopped and everyone looked to the front of the room to see the teacher with a whistle in her mouth.

“You,” she pointed at you, “and you,” this time she pointed at Kaiba, “to the principal's office NOW!”

“I don't—” Kaiba began, but the teacher quickly cut him off.

“I don't CARE what you think. I don't want to deal with this.”

He quickly stalked out of the room, and you followed him, dragging your feet under the teacher's stern gaze. You'd made a very bad choice. Now do you...

_Hurry off to the principal's office? Go to page 21._

_Maybe go to the bathroom first or something and give Kaiba plenty of time to leave? Go to page 22._


	15. Page 14

“No ma'am.” You grinned as you stuffed your note to Kaiba into your desk. Your teacher glared at you for a few awkward, silent moments before going back to her lecture. Except you still had pills sitting on your desk, and they were irritating you.

_If you pocket the pills to give back to Kaiba after class, turn to page 23._

_If you pocket the pills to give back to the girl in front of you after class, turn to page 24._

_[If you throw the pills back to the girl you think they originated from, turn to page 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/472436/chapters/817520)._


	16. Page 15

You smiled sweetly at the girl. Sure she was irritating, and you wanted her to go away and leave you alone, but Kaiba was a complete asshole. You wanted him to suffer. You could put up with her high pitched voice for a few moments if it made Kaiba angry.

“He's in the nurse's office.”

She squealed, and you almost immediately regretted your decision. Who knew that human beings were even capable of making that sort of sound? She threw the door open to the nurse's office, and you winced as it slammed against the wall. 

“SET~O!” she squealed, somehow drawing out the syllables of his name. 

Then you heard a crashing noise and the fangirl shouting in surprise or maybe pain. He might have tossed something at her or tossed her into something. Kaiba wasn't known for being nice to his fans. Of course, he'd never actually hurt any of them before either. 

But you were so not getting involved. You couldn't see whatever was going on in there. It didn't matter what happened in there; you would not be a witness. 

Then Kaiba emerged with the fangirl attached to his side like a tumor. Why did he keep involving you in their nonsense? What had you done recently to deserve this kind of torment?

“Call security now,” he demanded. 

Ignoring him wasn't an option. He was not amused and a little bit scary. Though the fangirl certainly looked happy. You wondered how she could possibly be so oblivious that she didn't even realize that she was probably Kaiba's least favorite person in the world at the moment.

_If you rush to call security, the faster they arrived, the less you'd have to be involved, go to page 25._   
_If you call security but ensure that they take a while to arrive, this is kind of amusing, go to page 26._


	17. Page 16

“I think he went home actually.” You hoped she believed you and went away. Her voice was beginning to grate on your nerves. 

“Are you sure?” Her eyes went wide as she stared at you, and you really hoped that she didn't cry. 

“No.” You shrugged. “I don't keep tabs on him.”

She looked around. “But I really thought I saw him come in here!” 

You sighed. “Well he's not here, and you should really go to class.”

“Look, Sakura—”

“My name isn't Sakura,” you interrupted.

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes at you. “Could you maybe write me a pass to leave school early? Seto is sick and needs me to nurse him back to health~!”

Your jaw dropped, and your mouth hung open as you stared at her. You knew it was rude, but you couldn't help it. She was absolutely ridiculous. Like hell were you going to help her stalk Kaiba. You were about to tell her no, but then you realized that this would get her out of everyone's hair for the rest of the day.

“Yeah sure, whatever,” you mumbled. You grabbed a pass and quickly filled it out, forging a staff member's name. “You did NOT get this from me.” You glared at her, hoping that your point was made. 

She squealed and took off running. You prayed that she never came back.

_[Turn to the next page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/472436/chapters/1214051)._


	18. Page 17

Kaiba was in the nurse's office trying to raid her medicine drawer when he heard the high pitched voice of one of his fangirls. He cringed and hoped that she wasn't smart enough to look for him in the office. Since his fans weren't usually even smart enough to open a door, he felt pretty safe where he was.

Then he remembered that a girl had just left the office. The strange girl from the class he'd just had. She'd just seemed angry with him so there was the risk of her telling the fangirl where he was.

Normally he would have easily sent his fangirls away crying, but today he had a headache and was in pain. He just didn't have the energy to deal with them today. Honestly, he just wanted to go home, but Kaiba knew that his physics professor wouldn't allow him to make up the test. 

Kaiba cursed the professor under his breath as he tried to break the lock on the medicine drawer. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was really going to need painkillers.

Then, from the other room, he heard a female voice saying, “I think he went home.” _Was she talking about him?_ He paused and listened in to the conversation. The girl who had seemed so angry with him was essentially covering for him. He wondered why before coming to the conclusion that she was probably a fangirl who didn't want another girl near him. He nodded to himself. Yes, that was definitely it. 

Perhaps she would know where the key to the nurse's medicine was located. If she imagined herself in love with him, it should be easy enough to get her to find them for him, and then he could relax. 

As soon as he was positive that the other girl was gone, he emerged from the nurse's office.

_[Turn to the next page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/472436/chapters/1214322)._


	19. Page 18

You noticed when Kaiba emerged from the office but ignored him. You were still irritated with him for being such an ass. Not that Kaiba being a jerk was anything new, but normally, you didn't have to deal with him. Your friends and his—well he didn't really have friends, but the point was that you ran in very different circles. 

“You.” He was standing in front of you now. It was safe to assume that he was talking to you. 

You looked up. He was glaring down at you which confirmed that he was indeed talking to you. You snapped at him to use your name and then asked what he wanted.

“Get me the keys to the medicine cabinet.” 

Your eyebrow went up. “Students don't have access to that. What makes you think I would know where the keys are?” You did, in fact, know where the extra keys for everything were kept, but he didn't need to know that, and you'd already helped him more than enough for the day.

He leaned forward. “Tell me.” He smirked. He was almost charming in a rude, jerk sort of way. 

Why did he even want the keys so much? Normally, if he didn't feel like being at school, he didn't show up. He probably had the worst attendance in the entire school. “If you feel sick, why don't you just go home?” 

He didn't respond which probably meant that it was none of your business. Except now you wanted to know. You stared him down. You weren't going to say anything if he didn't.

“There's a Physics test today.”

Victory! You grinned. He must really need those... wait...

“THAT'S TODAY?! SHIT!” You'd totally forgotten about it, and you had that next period too! You swore over and over. What the heck were you going to do? You needed to study… SHIT!

_If you run off to the library in a frantic, horror-stricken, state, turn to page 27._   
_If you tell Kaiba you'll give him all the keys he wants in exchange for help studying, turn to page 28._


	20. Page 19

“Now, could the two of you please explain what went on today in class?” 

“Ito threw pills at Kaiba and he threw them at me!” You decided to get your side of the story out there before Ito could start blubbering. “I dunno why she was interrupting class, but I just threw them back at her so she would shut up. You should really have Seto Kaiba in here instead of me.” You felt no shame for throwing Kaiba under the bus. He shouldn't have thrown those damn pills at you.

“Is that so?” Your teacher was looking at Ito now, but Ito just burst into tears.

“Why wouldn't he... take... them...” She was sobbing at this point, and you were pretty sure that she was going to be useless for a while. Not that she was ever really useful in the first place.

“Can I go now?” 

Your teacher sighed. “Yeah, sure, but I'll have my eye on you.” 

You made sure not to roll your eyes until you were out the door. Like you really cared if she'd be watching you. You had bigger things to worry about at the moment, like hunting down a certain jackass and giving him a piece of your mind. Luckily he was in your next class, so you didn't have to go out of your way to find him. 

Life seemed to be working in your favor today. You walked into your next class and noticed that everyone was sitting at a lab table. Today was apparently an experiment day. After a quick word to your teacher, explaining why you were late, you made your way to Kaiba's table. His was, as always, completely devoid of people. He glared at you, but you ignored him and threw your stuff onto the table.

“Get lost.” So he'd figured out that glaring at you wasn't going to work. Good for him.

You got straight to the point. “I'm in trouble because of you. You threw those damn pills at me.”

He stared at you quietly for a few moments. “Great. Now go bother someone else.”

Jeez. He really didn't care. Well, whatever, you weren't leaving. 

“So what are we doing today?” Continuing to talk about the incident earlier wouldn't do anything. 

“You are either going to leave or sit there and do nothing. Don't mess up my work.” 

Now that was almost a good idea. You might have to thank him for that one. Of course, it might almost be worth it to just make him _think_ that you were going to mess with him...

_If you decide to just mess with his head, turn to page 29._   
_If you decide to screw up his experiment, turn to page 30._


	21. Page 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ito's legit crazy. =D I didn't want to go with the stereotypical "bitchy fangirl" so I went with the legitimately crazy one. It's more fun to write anyway.

Your teacher was glaring at you and Ito in silence. It was starting to irritate you. Honestly you shouldn't even be involved with this. You decided to just beat her to the chase and explain everything. 

“Ito threw a note and pills at Kaiba. I think he thought that they were mine because he threw them at me. I was just throwing them back at her. This is really all because she was tossing stuff around. Can I go?” 

“You bitch!” Ito shoved you, making you wonder why the heck she was so volatile. “How DARE you pretend that you were the one trying to help Seto!” She had a strong grip on your arm, and her nails were digging into your skin. 

“GIRLS!” Your teacher was attempting to get Ito off of you while you tried to pry her fingers away.

“I didn't do ANYTHING,” you tried to reason with her. Though from her crazy eyes, you could tell that wasn't going to work out so well. Where she even got the idea that you wanted Kaiba to think that you were throwing stuff at him, you didn't know. 

“He's MINE!”

Now she was really starting to creep you out, and you were pretty sure she might have started to draw blood. 

_If you punch her in the face, the teacher would probably let you get off with self-defense at this point, turn to page 31._   
_If you decide to try to calm her down, the teacher is calling for help anyway, turn to page 32._


	22. Page 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my longest pages I think, if not THE longest. I'm having fun with this path so that's probably why. =)
> 
> Oh, as a note, I occasionally wanted to spell 'principal' as 'principle' I'm 99% sure I caught myself each time I tried to do that but if you see that error, please let me know so I can fix it. (I know the difference I promise!)

You could tell that the principal was trying to look stern. The poor man was trying very hard to stare down at the two of you, and had you been the only one in the room, he would have succeeded. However, Seto Kaiba did not get 'stared down'. He glared at people until they got the heck away from him. 

Currently he was ~~intimidating~~ _glaring at_ the principal. The principal eventually gave up the staring contest and simply cleared his throat before getting to the point. 

You almost felt sorry for the poor man. 

“I hear the two of you caused a disturbance in class.” 

“Don't lump me in with **her**.” Kaiba shot a glare your way. 

The principal clearly didn't want to challenge Kaiba. You could tell from the uneasy way he was shifting in his seat. You decided to stay quiet and watch how this all played out. 

“Mr. Kaiba, I'm just trying to figure out what happened.” 

You watched as Kaiba stared him down. Deep inside, you secretly wished that you had the same power over people that he did. 

The principal had apparently decided to find a new route. He was now targeting you. “Can you explain to me why you disrupted your class?” 

Great, the spotlight was on you. “Um, well, he,” you pointed at Kaiba, “tossed a packet of pills onto my desk.” 

Then the force of Kaiba's glare was concentrated on you. Man you'd really tossed yourself into hot water. “Well you DID!” you cried defensively. 

“Where are these pills?” The principal seemed concerned at this point. If it got out that there were drugs at his school, the media would have a blast. 

“Um, the chick in front of me took them when I erm...” You paused. You couldn't say that she'd taken them during the uproar that you'd caused. “Well, she grabbed them. I think they were hers originally anyway.” 

“So these pills didn't actually belong to Mr. Kaiba?” 

“Well no, but he was the one who threw them at me.” You refused to look at him, but he was glaring at you again. You just knew it. 

“Well now that that's sorted out, you can leave Mr. Kaiba.” The principal was smiling. Probably because he didn't have to deal with an angry CEO anymore. 

“WAIT! What about me?! I'm innocent too!” 

The principal was glaring at you now. “You caused a disruption in your classroom. We are going to discuss an appropriate punishment.” 

“I'll take care of her.” 

Your eyes widened at you looked at Kaiba. Oh shit. You didn't know if you should feel absolutely terrified that he was going to deal with you himself or perhaps hopeful. You settled on terrified once you saw the way he was smirking at you. That smirk was probably the closest thing he had to a smile, and it promised much pain and torture for you. You'd be far better off with the punishment that the principal decided on. 

Then again, it wasn't like Kaiba was the type of person who would just let you go free after you'd made a fool of him publicly. If you let the principal punish you, Kaiba might just add his to it anyway. Double the punishment for an impulse. 

“Mr. Kaiba, that would be inappropriate.” The principal seemed uneasy now and you couldn't blame him. It wasn't like he could willingly hand you over. Then again, it wasn't like he could really defy Seto Kaiba either. 

Kaiba silenced him with a glare. Then he turned to you. “Follow me.” 

_If you follow behind him, at least this way you wouldn't be suspended, turn to page 33._

_If you stay seated in the principal's office, there was no way you were going to follow that scary man, turn to page 34_.


	23. Page 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're just doing this path, this'll be your first experience with Kaiba's 'lovely' fangirl. Sucks to be you~!
> 
> What, you thought Kaiba was the only one you had to worry about?

Your instincts were very clearly telling you to flee. Defying the teacher and getting into more trouble with the principal later seemed to be a better idea than facing Kaiba now. 

Why oh why couldn't you keep your mouth shut? You really didn't know where your impulsiveness had come from, but calling Kaiba a drug dealer was going to bite you very hard. 

You were suddenly pulled into a closet, and you screamed, “I'm SORRY! Don't kill me!” 

“How dare you besmirch Seto's reputation!” 

Hey, wait, that was a girl's voice. You stopped cringing and looked at the person who had grabbed you. It was the girl from your class. The one who sat in front of you! Huh. 

“What're you doing here?” She hadn't been sent to the principal's office, and even if she had, why was she cornering you? 

“As Seto's soulmate, I can't sit by and allow someone like you to talk bad about him!” 

Great. You had somehow provoked Kaiba's crazy and stupid fangirls. You probably should have been nervous, but she wasn't nearly as scary as Kaiba. You couldn't help yourself, you began to laugh at her. You laughed at how ridiculous she was, claiming to be Kaiba's soulmate. 

Then she slapped you. “Don't laugh at me bitch!” 

_If you start a fight, crazy or not, she wasn't going to get away with slapping you, turn to page 35._

_If you decide to back off, it wasn't in your nature to be confrontational, turn to page 36._


	24. Page 23

After class, you managed to corner Kaiba by grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. He pulled you along behind him for a moment before he realized that someone was attached to him. When he turned to glare at you, you assumed that his glare meant that you had mere seconds before he forcibly removed your hand from his person.

You shoved the packet of pills into his face. “I don't want them. If you don't take them back, I'll just figure out where your locker is and shove them into it.”

Disdain was written all over his face. “I don't even know who they belong to. I'm not taking them.”

You were about to just invade his space and shove them into his pockets when you were interrupted by some chick.

“Seto bear~!” She bounced over to the two of you. “What are you doing?” She was glaring at you. Apparently you were now being registered as a threat. Lovely.

“You don't need to give him those,” she informed you once she'd noticed the pills in your hand. “I already gave him something for his headache.” Then she turned to him, and in the most sickeningly sweet voice, asked if he was feeling better. She tried to attach herself to his arm and you grinned as he pulled away.

He was irritated, you were irritated, and the pills were decisively hers. 

“These must be yours, then.” You shoved the pills at her. “We were just arguing over who was going to have to get rid of them, actually.” You wiggled your fingers in a mocking goodbye and walked away to your next class.

_Turn to page 37._


	25. Page 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this to be a dead end. It just turned out that way.   
> But all CYOAs need dead ends or they become a mess so I left it alone.

Class ended and you were ready to go. On your way out, you dropped the pills onto the fangirl's desk with a quick, "I think these are yours."

That had turned into an unnecessarily complicated situation, and you just wanted to get rid of the stupid things. It was no longer your problem in the slightest.

**The end.**   
_Play again?_


	26. Page 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't you nice. Calling security for him~  
> I fell like I included more description in this page than I normally do. Dunno how you'll like it.

You dialed security. When they picked up, you told them that Seto Kaiba was requesting their presence in the office. You may not have ever dealt with Kaiba before, but you knew that when he wanted someone dragged away from him, security came running. 

As you waited for security to arrive, you watched Kaiba attempt to peel the girl off of himself. Each time he managed to detach her in some way, she would simply reattach herself again. The entire time she kept talking about how perfect she was for him and how she understood him like nobody else could. 

It was fascinating, in a train-wreck sort of way. 

You were sure Kaiba had noticed the way you were just watching them. He probably had noticed the way you'd leaned forward a bit to study them. Though he was too busy trying to stop the fangirl from molesting him to say anything to you. 

Then two guys from the security department arrived. “Mr. Kaiba.” They both bowed. 

“Shut up and get her off of me!” 

Both men did as they were told and pulled the fangirl, who was now kicking and screaming, off of Kaiba. By the time she'd been escorted away, Kaiba's fingers were massaging his temples. It was difficult to read his facial expression, but you imagined he was thinking something along the lines of, 'Why me?' 

He put a hand down on your desk. You looked up into his eyes as his fist wrapped around your papers. He looked a bit exhausted. 

“I need to get into the medicine cabinet.” 

You almost offered up the keys. He looked so tired. “If you want to leave and go home, I can write you up a note?” It was probably better than the keys. Besides, you weren't even supposed to know where those keys were. 

“I have to stay here for the Physics test today.” 

Oh yeah, you'd almost forgotten about that. You glanced down at your papers. You'd been studying for that when the fangirl had interrupted you. Since you'd done most of your studying last night, you felt like you were prepared, but there was still a bit you wanted to go over again. Not that you could do any work with Kaiba looming over you. 

What are you going to tell him? 

_If you say, “I'll give you the keys if you'll review with me,” turn to page 28._

_If you say, “I don't know where the keys are,” turn to page 39._


	27. Page 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was almost an end page, but then eh, I can't tell you without giving things away... >.>

You called security, you knew that you had to, but you carefully made it sound like they didn't need to hurry. You were pretty sure that Kaiba hadn't noticed. If he had, he would have said something. 

You almost wished that you had popcorn as you watched him try to stop the girl from ~~raping~~ latching onto him. He kept bending her fingers and her arms into positions that looked like they hurt a great deal. You weren't sure how she kept twisting away and latching back onto him. She was weird in an awkward octopus sort of way. 

Then Kaiba managed to throw her into the nurse's room and slam the door. Effectively ruining your fun. 

“Get me something to keep the door closed!” He was busy holding the door shut so you couldn't stop yourself from taunting him a bit. 

“Like what?” 

He was probably about to yell at you. Certainly he looked angrier than you'd ever seen him. (Which didn't mean much as you rarely interacted with him.) However, the arrival of security interrupted anything he might have said. 

“Mr. Kaiba! Sir!” They bowed and you rolled your eyes. 

“You're late.” 

“We didn't know that there was anything serious going on!” 

_Oh shit._ Your eyes widened at their words. They'd just outed you. You risked a glance at Kaiba, wondering if maybe he wouldn't notice. No such luck, he was glaring directly at you even as he ordered security to take care of the girl. 

He approached your desk and you stood, ready to make a run for it. He easily caught you and pinned you against a wall. He'd grasped the collar of your shirt and raised you up so you were on your toes. 

“You are getting on my nerves today.” 

Then he let you go, and you fell to the floor, too surprised to stop yourself. He was terrifying. 

_If you apologize to him, go to page 40._

_If you run away, you never wanted to have to deal with him again, go to page 43._


	28. Page 27

You really, really, needed to get to the library! You rapidly threw all your stuff into your bag, not caring about how disorderly it was.

“What are you doing?” His voice demanded a response but you were so stressed that you couldn't even fully comprehend his question.

“I need to study!”

You were up and practically running out the door when a hand grabbed your wrist. Since you were moving forward at nearly full speed the hand ended up yanking you backwards rather than simply stopping you. You ran into a stomach, causing the owner to groan in surprise.

“Sorry!” you cried before trying to run off again. This time you were stopped by the hand on your wrist as well as a hand on your shoulder. The hand on your wrist tightened painfully and you cringed. “Let go!”

“You still haven't done what I told you.” Kaiba was invading your space and staring down at you. In your frantic state, you'd completely forgotten about him. You couldn't even think past your need to get to the library and study for the test. The hand on your wrist was tightening again and, as you cried out in pain, you thought that you were probably going to have a bruise tomorrow.

“Let GO!” You struggled, trying to pull away from his grasp. It was useless, he was far too strong for you, but that didn't mean that you wouldn't try.

“Where are the keys?” His voice was low but that somehow made him even more intimidating than yelling would have.

“You have to let me go first.” Which was true. You couldn't get anything if you couldn't move.

He let go of you, glaring to warn you against trying anything.

You rubbed at your wrist. “I'm going to have a bruise from that!”

He didn't care, and told you as much.

“Whatever.” You walked away muttering about what an asshole he was. You were pretty sure he could hear you. You grabbed the master keys from the back of the office and shoved them all at him. “Have fun figuring out which one it is jackass.”

Then you were gone. You needed to study. Honestly, it was the only reason you gave in to his demands.

_Turn to page 44._


	29. Page 28

You had Physics next period. There was a midterm. You needed to study. It would've been nice if you had someone with you to help you focus on the important ideas.

Someone like the CEO standing in front of you. Except you doubted he'd help anyone under any circumstances.

Then you remembered that he wanted something from you. A wicked grin stretched across your face as you looked at him.

“I'll get the keys for you, if you promise to help me study.”

He was silent for a moment, probably thinking over your words. “No, now get the keys.”

“Look, you just need to help me for the rest of the period. I won't give you the keys otherwise and you don't know where they are.”

He glared. “Fine, but if you ask too many stupid questions I'm leaving.”

“THANKS!”

He flinched. “Not so loud.”

“Sorry.”

You grabbed the master keys from the back and found the correct one, handing it to him. “Here, this should open the cabinet.”

He disappeared, only to emerge a few moments later. He didn't look any less grumpy to your untrained eyes, but you assumed that he'd gotten what he wanted since he gave back the keys without saying anything.

You put them away but he continued to just stare at you in silence. You took that as a sign that you were supposed to get things started. So you asked him what he thought was probably going to be covered.

“Somewhere to sit would be nice.” He was being sarcastic, but you ignored it. He was helping you out so you could deal with a bit of snark.

You found an extra chair and pulled it over to the desk.

“Okay, now help me.” You smiled at him and shoved your textbook toward him.

\---  
He turned out to be a much better teacher than you would have expected. Sure he didn't like answering questions, but when he explained things he was so concise that you didn't need to ask any questions. Going into the test you were incredibly confident in your knowledge and after the test you felt like you did well.

_If you make him something to thank him for his help, turn to page 46._   
_If you decide he'd appreciate it more if you just gave him a note and left him alone, turn to page 49._


	30. Page 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, IDK if Chem labs ever use H2SO4. I haven't had Chem in years and the Chem class I DID have was lame. They wouldn't do ANY labs with us. It sucked. I really only used H2SO4 because I wanted to use the little rhyme about it to bother Kaiba (so yeah, that rhyme is totally not mine).

“Thanks for the advice.” You grinned at him. “Messing up your lab would make me feel better.”

His glare was letting you know that if you even tried to mess up his experiment, he'd have your head on a stick outside the school. You ignored him, wondering how far you could push before he snapped.

“So while you're helping me out, are there any chemicals I can add to this to create a small disaster?” You were poking at one of the vials of clear liquid on the table. “What is this anyway?”

“Why don't you drink some and figure out?” His retort was scathing but you were incredibly amused.

“I'm not stupid Kaiba, but thanks for letting me know that it's toxic!” You grinned at him, even though he really hadn't given much away. You weren't good enough at Chemistry to figure out what the liquid was just from that.

Then the teacher yelled at you to put your protective gear on. You took the opportunity to ask him what the chemical was.

“We're dealing with Sulfuric Acid today. Mr. Kaiba can explain the lab to you.”

“OH! H2SO4!” you cried as the light bulb above your head went on.

Kaiba was looking at you warily so you decided to explain. “It's like that poem!” But he was still looking at you like you were a crazy so, stupidly thinking that it would change something, you said the rhyme.

“Little Timmy took a drink, but he will drink no more. For what he thought was H2O, was H2SO4!” You grinned, feeling proud of yourself. That was why he'd told you to drink some!

Then you heard Kaiba mumbling to himself. “I'm surrounded by idiots.”

You ignored his muttering, opting to just ask him about the lab. He, in turn, just told you to shut up and let him work by himself.

“I'll tip it over 'accidentally' if you don't let me help,” you threatened.

He grudgingly gave you a small job to do, and was watching you like a hawk the entire time. You'd never worked with him before, actually, you hadn't really paid much attention to him in this class. Though, you were almost certain that he'd never worked with anyone before. He probably had an arrangement with the teacher. It was clearly deeply irritating him to have to work with you.

What are you thinking?

_This is fun! I should work with him again~! Go to page 52._   
_Well, I'm done bothering him, he's about as irritated as I was. Go to page 53._


	31. Page 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend is a bio major. She helped me a great deal with this chapter. If something is wrong though, it was probably my mistake with the information she gave me. So correct if need be.

You observed the items set around his lab table but you didn't really feel comfortable enough with chemicals to determine what anything was based simply by looking at them.

“So, what's the lab for today?” You figured that it would be easier to sabotage his work if you actually knew what he was doing.

“It's up on the board, but you won't be doing anything.”

Jerk. You looked up on the board and read the instructions there. Apparently you were going to be checking the pH values of solutions and then trying to use acids or bases to change their values. At the bottom of the board there was a warning. “Do not put both an acid and a base into the solution. Only one per solution.”

Huh, that sounded like a fun plan. First you had to figure out which one he was using. Which meant bothering him for information.

“So what're we doing first?” You bounced over to his side of the table so you could peek at what he was doing.

“Just sit somewhere and shut-up.”

He really wasn't very happy with you crashing his lab was he? Oh well, his displeasure wasn't enough revenge for you. You really wanted to mess up his lab.

Whatever he currently happened to be using was labeled NaOH[1]. The NaOH appeared to be tablets of some sort but you had no clue if it was a base or an acid. You almost asked him but figured he would just be uncooperative. Instead you looked at the labeled trays. The 'base' tray seemed to be missing something so you assumed that was what it was. Which meant that you had to chose an acid to “accidentally” spill all over the base.

You grabbed something labeled HCl[2] and opened it. “Are we going to use this?” you asked as you waved it around and then, while he was yelling at you, you spilled it over the NaOH.

It all seemed to happen at once. Your lab table was on fire, the teacher was yelling at everyone, and Kaiba was running after you, intent on your demise.

**The end.**   
_Play again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] NaOH is Sodium hydroxide. A fairly strong base.   
> [2] HCl (lowercase L not uppercase i) is Hydrochloric acid. A strong acid.


	32. Page 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took an odd turn at the end. I was surprised too.  
> Kaiba's just an evil genius~

“Get off of me you BITCH!” You punched Ito so that she'd stop digging her nails into your flesh. You were not a Voodoo doll. 

You managed to dislodge her but now the teacher was yelling at you as well. Something about how violence shouldn't lead to more violence. You weren't sure because Ito was coming at you again and you were bracing yourself. 

If she wanted a fight, she would get her ass handed to her. 

Security ended up having to pull the two of you apart. Then you were both escorted to the principal's office where he'd talked to you individually. Not that it mattered. You were able to hear Ito's screaming from your seat outside the office. Apparently she was under the impression that Kaiba (or, in her words, “my Seto baby~!”) was going to keep her from being expelled. 

She was expelled. 

Then it was your turn, and you calmly tried to explain that you were simply trying to stop Ito from doing harm to your person. You presented your fingernail-shredded arms as evidence. The principal was not amused. 

“You know we have a no-tolerance rule right?” 

You hadn't known that, but you would've punched the bitch even if you had. Not that you were going to tell the principal that. 

“I suppose you think that Mr. Kaiba is going to save you too?” 

You told the principal that you were under no such impression and that you'd be surprised if Kaiba even knew your name. 

You got a week's worth of detentions. Seto Kaiba had been so pleased that you'd gotten his insane stalker kicked out of school that he ended up telling the principal not to expel you. That only served to make the rest of his fans angry with you. 

Then you found a note in your locker. One sentence: “I might need you to get rid of a few more girls for me.” It was unsigned. 

You decided that he could just fuck himself. You were going to transfer out of this insane school. 

**The end.**

_Play again?_


	33. Page 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes for this one. Please enjoy~

Ito's crazy eyes were seriously creeping you out, but at least the teacher appeared to be calling security. You didn't want anything bad to happen to you, so in the meantime, you decided to try to soothe the crazy girl. 

“Of course he's yours. I'm not trying to get between the two of you.” You talked to her like you would talk to a scared animal. In your mind, she even seemed a bit like a rabid squirrel. Complete with the bugged out eyes and foaming mouth.

“LIES!” She started trying to claw your face off at this point, and you were forced to grab both of her wrists in an attempt to restrain her. It was a struggle to keep her from hurting you, but you managed to hold her off until security arrived. 

At that point, you had a few deep scratches in your skin. None of them hurt, but they all looked pretty bad, so you were escorted to the nurse's office. When you pushed the door open, you found yourself face to face with Seto Kaiba. 

There was only a single bed. The nurse asked him to make room for you to sit on the bed as well, but you were quick to volunteer to sit in a chair. She waved you off, leading you over to the bed to sit down. Kaiba looked like he wanted to object, but he didn't. However he did shift away from you when you sat down. The nurse simply handed you some peroxide and bandages.

Then she ran off, leaving you alone with the biggest jerk at school as you tried to bandage your wounds.

_If you sit in silence, turn to page 54._   
_If you tell him, without being asked, that one of his insane fans attacked you, turn to page 55._


	34. Page 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest page to write, by far. Hope you guys like how it turned out anyway. =/

You got up and followed Kaiba. He might be scary, but at least this way you wouldn't get suspended or expelled. 

He led you through the hallways for a while before pulling you into an alcove and pinning you against the wall. “What are you trying to accomplish?” 

His hands were against the wall, keeping you from running in either direction. His face was close to your own. He wasn't touching you, but his body completely enveloped you so you couldn't see anything past him. It distracted you from his question and made it difficult to think. “It was just... I don't know.” 

He wasn't going to take that for an answer. “Were you trying to start rumors? Did you want my attention?” 

Neither of those. “It was true. You threw those ridiculous pills at me and it just... slipped out.” It had been sheer impulse. You'd have been better off saying nothing and hiding them but, “I didn't want to get in trouble for having pills on my desk.” 

“Then you shouldn't have brought them to school.” 

You glared at him. “Those weren't **mine**!” 

“There's no need to lie about it. If you wanted my attention, you have it.” He was challenging you, trying to provoke you into saying what you were thinking. You just stared back at him defiantly. You were going to do your best to not give him what he wanted. 

He was displeased by your lack of reaction. He wanted to know why you'd openly mocked him. It wasn't a direct defiance, but it was defiance nonetheless. He leaned completely against his left hand as he played with a lock of your hair. You flinched away from his hand, worried about what he was thinking. 

He was too close. Your heart was racing from fear of what he might be considering. “There wasn't any ulterior motive! I just blurted it out!” you cried before he did anything. 

Then he started to really creep you out. His mouth was curved upward with promises of punishment. The hand that was previously playing with your hair was now located at the back of your neck. “Then I'll just have to make sure you never want to cross paths with me again.” 

His mouth was suddenly at your neck, nipping and sucking. 

“No, wait, what are you--” Your protests tapered off into a moan as he hit a sensitive spot. His lips stayed at that location and completely divested you of the ability to speak. 

Then he pulled away and admired his work. “Now you're marked.” 

You wondered what he meant by that. It sounded eerily like you were _marked for death_. Which you would be if anyone found out that Kaiba had just—oh. Your eyes were wide. “You can't!” 

“I see you've caught on.” He was smirking. “Let me take you to your class. We don't want you to get in trouble for being late.” 

You struggled and shouted as he grabbed you and pulled you toward class. “You don't even know what class I have right now! Let go!” 

He held out your planner. How he'd gotten it from your bag was anyone's guess, but it had your schedule in it. You tried to pull away from him. Between the mark on your neck and him walking with you... he'd marked you for death. The fangirls would put two and two together and think that you were late because you were messing around with him. 

You needed:   
_To run? Turn to page 56._   
_A plan? Turn to page 57._


	35. Page 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba is a scary scary man. I wouldn't disobey him, but I guess you're going to. Your funeral. ;)

“No.” You were locked in place, frozen with fear. “I'm not going anywhere with you.” You couldn't look at him. Those dangerous blue eyes would force you to follow him and that was not a good idea. 

Suddenly a hand was under your chin, grabbing your face and forcing you to look up at its owner. You didn't even bother to mask your fear as you stared at him. “I'll deal with you later.” Then he was gone. 

“I want to transfer to a new school,” you told the principal. You couldn't stay here. You would be killed.   
**The end.**   
_Play again?_


	36. Page 35

You punched Ito. She was not going to get away with slapping you. 

She recoiled. “How dare you!” Then she was coming at you again, but you were ready for her. You elbowed her in the stomach. She doubled over gasping. 

“I'll show you!” Then she had a switchblade in her hand. 

For a moment you scoffed. Was she serious? A switchblade? 

Then it sank in. Crazy bitch with a switchblade. Things were not looking good for you. So you ran. 

**The end.**

_Play again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were going to die but I didn't want to write that much violence. =/ So it remains ambiguous. Told you Ito was crazy though.


	37. Page 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knight in shining armor... ish.  
> Oh unexpected outcomes. Enjoy~

You were not a violent person and conflict was not something that you were good at handling. It made you feel overwhelmed. That was why you'd run away rather than going to the principal's office. 

Now you were planning on running away again. The fangirl had murder in her eyes and you didn't want to stick around for that. You pushed the door open and ran out into the hallways. A cry of, “Don't run away bitch!” revealed that you were being followed. So you ran straight in the direction of the office. There were too many adults there for her to do anything to you. 

Perhaps luck was on your side, or working against you, it was hard to decide, but you ran into Kaiba in the halls. He looked absolutely livid but you'd take his anger any day. At least he had to keep it somewhat legal. 

Since you'd had a head start on the girl, she probably hadn't expected you to flee, you were able to grab his arm and plead with him to help before she showed up. 

“Get your hands off him!” 

You hid behind him. He was tall and his shoulders were broad, it felt safe behind him. Hopefully that would be true. 

The crazy bitch tried to dive after you, but Kaiba stopped her with a firm grasp on her upper arm. “What is going on here?” 

The moment Kaiba started talking to her there was an immediate change. Her face softened into a grin and she tried to lean into him. He kept her firmly in place at arm's length. 

“Oh Seto—” 

“Don't call me that,” he interrupted. 

She just giggled. “I was trying to punish this girl for embarrassing you~!” Her voice was too sweet and giggly. 

“Don't meddle in my affairs.” His voice was stern and left no room for argument. Then he let go of her arm with a shove. “I don't want to see you again.” 

She took off with a simpering 'ok' and then the force of Kaiba's blue eyes were focused on you. You couldn't stop yourself from hugging him. “Oh thank you!” You pulled away the moment he started to shove and then took a step back, respectfully getting out of his space. 

“She just pulled me into a storage room and attacked me. I was kind of scared because I didn't want to fight her but she's so crazy...” you trailed off hoping that that was enough of an explanation. 

“Is that why you weren't at the principal's office?” Oh right. He sounded angry about that too. You decided to not explain that you were trying to run away and simply nodded. 

_If you stand there awkwardly hoping he'll say something else, turn to page 58._

_If you run off before he has the chance to say anything, turn to page 61._


	38. Page 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Kaiba page. =) These are kind of fun, but there's really no pattern to when they show up.

Kaiba watched as the girl walked off down the hallway. So that letter hadn't been from her after all. Then his hand was grabbed and his attention turned back to the stupid girl next to him. Somehow she'd been the one to toss him that stupid note. His headache was worse now because of her. 

Yet she was trying to hold his hand. 

“Don't touch me, and stop treating me so informally.” 

The smile didn't leave her face and he was instantly on guard. Whoever this girl was, she wasn't behaving normally. 

“We should go out.” It took him a moment to understand her dazed statement. 

“No.” Now she looked like she wanted to cry. What was her problem? 

“But... but... don't you love me?!” 

He needed to find a way to get rid of her for good. There was clearly something wrong with her. “No.” He walked off in the same direction as the other girl. With his long legs it only took him a moment to catch up with her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side of the hallway. 

“Do we have any classes together?” He needed to know how useful she would be. If they had a lot of classes together it meant she was intelligent and sane. Intelligent for being in the same classes and sane because he'd never noticed her before today. 

“We just had a class together.” 

He didn't appreciate her sarcasm. He would have to find a way to get her cooperation. Then again he might not need to use her. He glanced around and found that the crazy girl hadn't followed him. He decided to just go to his next class, not bothering to say another word to the unknown girl. 

_Turn to the next page._


	39. Page 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly Kaiba~

You stared at Kaiba in silence. You never realized that he was so weird. You knew he was rude enough to just leave like he did, but you couldn't figure out what the point of your brief conversation had been. You ran it over in your head. He'd asked if you had any classes with him. You'd given him a snarky response that really didn't give anything away. 

So you had two questions to ponder. Why had he asked you about your classes and why had he just walked off for no reason? 

The second one was a little easier to figure out. Your response had likely irritated him. He didn't seem like the patient type. 

Oh well, you'd figure it out next period. You had another class with the unobservant man, after all.   
  
Which subject is your best?   
_If you are good with languages, turn to page 62._   
_If you're better at science, turn to page 63._


	40. Page 39

“They don't trust students enough to tell them where the keys are kept.” Your smile was thin and forced. He could probably tell you were lying, but you were too irritated to fake a better smile. 

“Bullshit.” He was calling you on it. Well that didn't make a cent of difference. He couldn't force you to do anything. Not that you were stupid enough to say that. 

You met his glare defiantly. “If you're not feeling well, then I can write you a pass to leave.” 

“Get the damn keys. Now.” 

He was leaning down, and you were pretty sure that you were being given the full force of his glare. Except you'd already told him that you didn't know where the keys were, and you couldn't admit to lying. Even if he knew that you were lying. 

There was a clear threat in his eyes. If you didn't comply with his wishes, who knew what he was going to do.   
  
_If you stubbornly continue to defy him, turn to page 64._   
_If you give in and give him the keys, turn to page 67._


	41. Page 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying this new thing. It's like an action option. You'll get the option to act in the middleish of this page. If you want to perform the action, click on it or turn to the next page. Skipping the rest of THIS page. If you don't, then ignore it. 
> 
> Please let me know if you like the idea or not. If you don't I won't be insulted.

You looked up at him. You were sitting on the floor, having lost the ability to use your legs, but he was still standing and glaring down at you. Looking up at him was starting to hurt your neck but you were too scared to look away. Where else would you look anyway, at his legs?

“I'm sorry.” You were reluctant to say that, but you were hoping that that was what he wanted. Now that he had an apology, he could go away.

Except he was still standing there.

“You're pathetic.”

You felt your eyes widen and your jaw dropped. He'd called you pathetic, and now he was just walking away? What an asshole!

[Quick! If you try to grab his leg and trip him, click here to turn to the next page now.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/472436/chapters/23082855)

Well, at least you didn't have to deal with him anymore. He was such a jerk, and he'd totally ruined your entire day. You didn't understand what any of the girls saw in him. Why any of them would want such an abusive jerk was beyond your comprehension.

He wasn't worth any of the stress or hassle.  
  
**The end.**  
_Play again?_


	42. Page 41

Absolutely pathetic. He had her cornered so she decided to simper and apologize to him. It was clear that she didn't even mean her apology. She was simply saying it because she was afraid of him. Which was a sensible reaction, people should fear him, but entirely spineless.

Then there was a weight on his leg as he was mid-step, and he found himself losing his balance. Even caught off guard, he was still not the type of man to be overcome by surprise, and he easily righted himself.

He looked down to find the girl attached to his leg. She was frowning and clearly not happy that her plan had failed. He didn't know what she could possibly hope to gain by making him fall. He wondered if it had just been a reaction to his words. Interesting.

“I see you understand that your place is kneeling before me.”

“Excuse me?” She was angry, but still clinging to him. No reaction, yet.

“You heard me.” He wasn't going to repeat himself.

She was standing in front of him now, and her face twisted with anger. It appeared that she was too angry to string words together. It amused him to see how easily his words could provoke her. Some people were just so easily manipulated. She was so–.

_Turn to the next page._

 


	43. Page 42

Enraged. You were completely and utterly enraged. Did he honestly think he could just throw around insults like that? Did he think he could tower over you and glare, and you would be too scared of him to do anything? You'd show him scared.

You grabbed the collar of his uniform and yanked as hard as you could, tugging his head down to your level. Then your lips crashed into his own. All your fury and frustration poured into that kiss as you tried to dominate him.

It only took him a moment to catch up with you, but then he fought back. Seto Kaiba refused to be dominated. Well, you didn't want him to win. You were going to have this victory.

_If you bite his lip, turn to page 68._

_If you yank on his hair, turn to page 69._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I was surprised too. O_O   
> And there is no special meaning behind one of the options leading to page 69. Really.


	44. Page 43

You were sitting on the floor because your legs had given out on you, but you found that they weren't completely immobile. The fear that you were feeling didn't freeze your entire being like it often did in the novels. Instead, you could feel the adrenaline begin to pump through your veins and your body twitched. The instinct to flee was kicking in.

You jumped up and dashed to the side of his body. Perhaps he was surprised by your sudden movements, but you managed to make it to the door before you were tackled. You were thrown forward into the wall, and you felt the pressure of his forearm against your back.

“Did I give you permission to leave?”

Oh, shit. Why oh why did fate have to toss Seto Kaiba into your life. You'd kept out of his way, but it seemed that today you just couldn't get away from him. The position he had you in was incredibly uncomfortable, too. Having your chest pressed against the wall like this was making it difficult to breathe.

“Let go.” You pushed against the wall with your hands, but it wasn't doing much. He was stronger than you, and he was using the weight of his body to keep you against the wall. You needed to say something that would get him to let you go.

“There are plenty of girls who would enjoy being stuck in this position. Go attack them.” You felt like slapping yourself. That wasn't going to get him to calm down at all. Stupid.

Somehow it got to him. He let you go, and you ran, leaving the crazy jerk behind. Hopefully forever.  
  
 **The end.**   
_Play again?_


	45. Page 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.  
> This has actually been written for a while. I just suck.

She really didn't bother holding back the insults did she? He watched as the girl ran out the door of the office with her stuff, and then he looked down at the key ring in his hand. It was a large, thick ring and heavy with keys.

**Fucking damn her.** This was going to take forever.

He could go chase her down and force her to show him which key it was, but that would be too much of a pain. She seemed like she'd get angry and start yelling at him, which would make his headache worse.

It shouldn't take that long to actually figure out the proper key. Then he was going to get her fired for being so difficult. He'd ensure that she didn't work in the office anymore.

_Turn to the next page._

 


	46. Page 45

You did your best to study for the test. You crammed as much into your head as you could manage with less than half an hour. It wasn't enough, and you were convinced that you'd completely flunked that test.

_Damn Seto Kaiba._ Somehow it was all his fault. That stupid jerk had completely ruined your day.

Then you discovered that you wouldn't be working in the office anymore. That one was definitely Seto Kaiba's fault.

_Damn him to hell._ He was such a jerk and this just wasn't your day.   
  
**The end.**   
_Play again?_

 


	47. Page 46

You were going to do your very best to bake Seto Kaiba something delicious! Sweets were usually a good way to thank someone. So you made some delicious sugar cookies with icing from scratch. They took a while, but it was totally worth it. That man had completely saved you, and you were pretty sure that you would have failed that test without his help. Making awesome cookies was the least you could do for him.

Sure he had ulterior motives for helping you, but he still saved you and that deserved a thanks.

You waited until after Physics the next day to give him the cookies. You followed him out of the room and made sure that nobody was paying attention while you shoved the bag into his hands.

“What is this?” He tried to give them back to you but you refused to take them.

“You helped me with the test yesterday. Those are cookies I made to say thanks.” You smiled even though he didn't seem appreciative in the least.

“I don't want them.”

You expected this, and you took them from him only so you could grab his bag and shove them into it. “Just take them please. I wanted to say thanks somehow.” Then you skipped off to your next class. What he did with the cookies now was up to him.

_Turn to the next page._


	48. Page 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't eat unwrapped food was one of those things my parents always pounded into my head when I was really little.

Kaiba completely forgot about the gift from that strange girl until later that day when he discovered his brother finishing off the cookies.

“MOKUBA!” Kaiba was livid. “How many times have I told you to never eat unwrapped food?!”

Mokuba's eyes were wide. “But, big brother, these cookies were in your bag!”

Kaiba pinched his nose. The headache from yesterday was threatening to come back. It wasn't Mokuba's fault. It was his own. He should have thrown those cookies out the moment the girl gave them to him. At the time, it wasn't convenient for him to throw them away so he put it off, and the cookies remained in his bag, forgotten.

He just hoped that they weren't poisoned. He was almost positive that the girl was just a lovesick fan, but that didn't mean that she wasn't unhinged. There were sick and crazy people in the world, and he had first hand experience with some of them.

“They were really good.” Mokuba gave him sad eyes. “Were they from someone you like big brother? I'm sorry that I ate them.”

Now Mokuba was getting entirely the wrong impression. “It's fine.” He wasn't going to eat them in the first place. As long as there was nothing wrong with them then it didn't matter if Mokuba ate them. “Just let me know if you start to feel sick.”

Kaiba wondered why he was even bothering with school. The girls were completely insane, and the teachers were all incompetent.

The girl who gave him the cookies was starting to seem especially strange. First that strange incident with the pills, and then she insulted him before helping him hide from another girl. She said that the cookies were a thank you for helping her out, but he was convinced that she didn't actually need the help. When he was helping her study for the test, she already seemed well prepared.

He wouldn't be surprised if he found out that she had lied about forgetting the test just so that she could ask him for help.

She was a new face in the parade of crazy girls that surrounded him every day, but that didn't mean he should be less wary of her.

_Turn to the next page._


	49. Page 48

“Did you like the cookies?” you asked him in homeroom.

“I threw them away.”

You frowned. You couldn't honestly say that you expected him to eat the cookies, but you were still disappointed that he hadn't. All that energy wasted. It was a little upsetting.

_If you ask him if there's something better you could have given him, turn to page 70._

_If you decide to just drop the subject, turn to page 73._

 


	50. Page 49

You wrote out a quick thank you letter for Kaiba after you finished your test. You still had a few minutes left of class and nobody was allowed to leave until class was officially over even if they were done.

Even Kaiba was still sitting at his desk. You knew that he wasn't feeling well, and he would probably leave school the moment this class ended so you would have to give him the note before the bell rang.

You added a quick offer to write him up a pass to leave school grounds before you folded the note. A quick glance at the front of the room confirmed that the teacher wasn't looking your way so you tossed the note onto Kaiba's desk.

_Turn to the next page._


	51. Page 50

The moment the note landed on his desk, Kaiba felt the desire to hit something. What was wrong with this girl, and why did she keep insisting on throwing notes onto his desk?

He didn't want to encourage her strange and obsessive behavior. He might have had to help her study for the test that they just took, but that didn't mean that he was her friend. She seemed to be convinced that it meant that he was on friendly terms with her because she even insisted on sitting next to him at the beginning of class. It was annoying. He never even noticed her before today, and now she seemed to be everywhere.

He threw the note back at her without reading it.

_Turn to the next page._


	52. Page 51

When you tossed Kaiba the note you weren't expecting him to write back or anything, but you were a little bit surprised that he wasn't even curious enough to read your letter. You didn't think that he would actually just throw it back at you.

That told you that he honestly couldn't give a damn what it said. Well whatever. You were only trying to be polite and thank him. Now that you tried to thank him you could move on with your life knowing that you did the right thing.

It wasn't like Seto Kaiba actually mattered to your life.   
  
**The end.**   
_Play again?_


	53. Page 52

“You know, we should work together in this class more often,” you commented, grinning at Kaiba. “This is fun!”   
  
Kaiba was already writing down answers on the observation sheet. “No.”   
  
“No, this isn’t fun, or no, you don’t want to work with me?”   
  
He just looked up and glared at you. He didn’t say a single word, but his facial expression made his thoughts on the matter clear. He probably didn’t want to even see you again.   
  
Well, too bad for him, but your mind was settled on the matter. Kaiba was an interesting guy to bait. There was a reason you changed lab partners so often. You liked playing with fire, and it made the rest of the class uncomfortable.   
  
You snatched the lab sheet from Kaiba and started looking over his answers. You didn’t make it very far before the paper was grabbed back.   
  
“What are you doing?” Kaiba demanded.   
  
“Checking over your work.” You smiled. “Making sure you don’t have any wrong answers.”   
  
“I never write down incorrect answers.” Kaiba turned so that his body was partially blocking you. “Now shut up and keep your hands to yourself before you screw something up.”   
  
“I’m not just going to sit here, Kaiba. I’m your lab partner, not your slave.”   
  
Kaiba just grunted and continued his work.   
  
You glared at his back, and then took a deep breath.   
  
What do you do next?   
_Turn on the burner, just for kicks. Turn to page 74.  
Knock something over. Oops. Turn to page 75._


	54. Page 53

Well, at least Kaiba understood how frustrated you’d felt earlier, but you couldn’t leave him alone without one last comment. “I got in trouble because of that whole fiasco with the pills.”   
  
He ignored you. He didn’t even seem to realize that you were talking to him.   
  
“Why’d you throw the stupid things on my desk anyway?”   
  
“Obviously because I didn’t want them,” he said as if it were the only possible reason.   
  
You just rolled your eyes at him. “Well, next time, don’t involve me in your little fangirl drama. I’m not interested.” You gathered up your bag and turned away. **CRASH!** You froze for a moment as you registered the sound of something plummeting to the floor. Then you spun back around.   
  
Your bag had knocked over some of the liquids on your table, and Kaiba was standing now, but he had a wet mark on the front of his shirt. “Shit!” You dropped your bag to the floor and grabbed at his shirt. “What is that? Does it burn? I’m so sorry!”   
  
Kaiba shoved you, and he didn’t even try to be careful. You tripped backward and over your own bag. Your shoulder knocked over one of the lab stools as you fell to the floor. You cried out in pain, but nobody seemed to care. Kaiba stepped over you, almost stepping on your hand, and stormed out of the room, ignoring the teacher’s questions.   
  
That jerk had knocked you over. He didn’t even care that you would probably have a bruise near your shoulder blade tomorrow morning.   
  
_I’m going to give him a piece of my mind! Turn to page 76.  
Ugh. That asshole isn’t even worth it. Turn to page 77._


	55. Page 54

This day could not get any worse. You were in trouble for a disruption in class that had nothing to do with you. You had been assaulted by a lunatic. Now, Kaiba was glaring at you as if you were the one who was ruining his day.  
  
What a dick.  
  
Still, you didn't want to tempt fate by trying to even make eye contact with Kaiba. Sure he threw those pills at you so it was his fault that you were involved, but he was scary. There was a reason unhinged lunatics gravitated toward him.  
  
You applied disinfectant and wrapped a bandage around your arm as quickly as possible. The bandage was lose and would probably need to be redone, but that was the last thing you were worried about.   
  
Kaiba was clearly bad luck, and you wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible. If you never saw him again, you would die happy.  
  
 **The end.**  
 _Play again?_


	56. Page 55

As you applied antiseptic to your scratches, you fumed. What had you done to deserve this sort of treatment?   
  
"This is all your fault," you informed Kaiba.   
  
"Don't blame your problems on me." He was glaring at you now, and if looks could kill, you'd be burning to death at this very moment.   
  
You wanted to throw something at his head. "Your crazy fangirl attacked me thinking I was some sort of threat!" You growled. "Why'd you toss her pills at me in the first place?"   
  
"I didn't want them," he said as if it were the most obvious answer.  
  
"Neither did I!"   
  
"Would you shut up?" he yelled. "I have a headache, and you're making it worse!"   
  
_He was impossible! It was time for you to go to class, and your scratches weren't bad enough to want to stay here with Kaiba. Turn to page 78._  
 _If he was so miserable, what was he even doing here anyway? Turn to page 79._


End file.
